


Two Gay Racers of Miami

by McDanno_McGarrettWilliams



Category: 2 Fast 2 Furious (2003), Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:19:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McDanno_McGarrettWilliams/pseuds/McDanno_McGarrettWilliams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened all those times when Brian and Rome were caught fucking? Takes place different times after 2 Fast 2 Furious.</p>
<p>I'd also love to thank For-Chan Cookie for his original work "Five Fucks and a Cuddle" that I happened to read and what inspired me. Well, this particular work you see below is mine, but the original work and the idea isn't. In my work, I just replaced Brian/Dom with Brian/Rome and altered it to make it more 2F2F style. To For-Chan Cookie, if you have a problem with this, then don't worry, I can take it down if you want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Gay Racers of Miami

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Five Fucks and a Cuddle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/479330) by [For-Chan Cookie (ForChanCookie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForChanCookie/pseuds/For-Chan%20Cookie). 



**1\. Monica**

It was quite ironic that the first one to walk in on Brian and Rome fucking together would be Monica. Heck, she and Brian had been dating for a while, until they separated, but they hadn't broken up yet, as Brian's life was too goddamn busy to deal with past relationships.

Heck, Brian had previously been questioning his sexuality. Back in LA, he was more attracted to Dom than Mia. Mia liked Vince more than she liked Brian, and even Letty was Leon's, not Dom's girl.

But after he and Rome had once fucked together in their boathouse behind Tej's Garage and both loved it so much, Brian understood that he really was a homo. He and Rome would now fuck together quite often, and when they opened up their garage somewhere in Hialeah, they would now fuck there.

Anyway, one day Brian and Rome had went to their garage to do some work. Brian had started working on a Honda Prelude he had won from a pink slip race three days ago. However, there was just too much passion, and so later Brian had got undressed. Rome did the same and started to penetrate Brian's rectum with his huge black dick, after getting some lube on. While the gay fuck was going on, Monica had came to the garage, probably to ask Brian if they could have another chance together. Brian was currently enjoying the sex while also jerking his own dick, but when he saw Monica coming to the garage, he groaned angrily. He was close to having a orgasm, but Monica had just marched into the garage, and had interrupted them. What Monica saw might have probably scarred her for life. Rome also groaned. He was also nearing his orgasm, but now he had to pull his dick out of Brian's ass. Just then, Monica, angry that Brian had "cheated" on her, had charged at both of the gay boys with her fists while ranting in Spanish. Neither Brian or Rome understood it, they were only familiar with the term  _puta_. Rome quickly stepped in front of Monica, blocking her attacks. When it seemed that he would attack Monica, Brian quickly pulled him back and held him back.

"Brian, you fucking moron!" Monica yelled. "Look, you could have just told me that you were gay and everything would have been okay! But no, you had to come out of closet while we were stil dating! How could you do that?"

"I'm sorry," Brian said. "It took me time to realize that I am a faggot, I just forgot to inform you."

"Oh, fuck you, cowboy! Enjoy your fucking nigga!"

"Whoa, you quit using that word, Fuentes," Rome said. Heck, only Tej could call him  _nigga_ , you know why.

"Well, this is the end, Monica," Brian said. "I have moved on, you should do that too. Now could you please leave the garage before the situation gets too much out of hand?"

Monica cursed some more in Spanish, until she turned around. "Fine, I'll go, you cocksuckers. Adios!" she left the garage, then got into her FBI-issued Ford Expedition and drove off, while also walking out of Brian's life forever. Not that he really cared, though.

**2\. Suki**

Suki was not quite fond of Monica, and whenever Monica would show up at the garage, Suki would ask: "What the fuck do you want from here, Fuentes?" or something. However, as now Monica was out of their lives now, Suki was quite happy.

Suki also got the word that Brian and Rome were gay together. Heck, it never bothered her, it helped that she wasn't 100% straight herself. She had a good relationship with Tej, but she was bisexual. Sometimes, she'd also have lesbian sex with other girls, but she could still maintain her relationship with Tej. Heck, he even loved when Suki fucked with other girls.

As said, she did not have a problem with Brian and Rome about the gay relationship. However, what bothered her was that they would often fuck quite publicly.

Once they were in Tej's garage. Tej was currently taking a nap, while Suki was working at the garage on her S2000. However, Brian and Rome were also at the garage, and much to her annoyance, were fucking on a Corvette's hood. Rome had won this red Corvette C5 Z06 from a pink slip race a week ago. Heck, when Brian loved Skylines and Japanese imports, Rome loved American muscle and European exotics. Now Brian was on the 'Vette's hood, while Rome was penetrating his ass.

"Get a goddamn room, you gay boys!" she yelled at them, before diving under her Honda. But Rome and Brian had ignored her, and while she was working under the car, they continued fucking, with Brian moaning like some pornstar.

"Seriously, fuck you!" she yelled. But Brian and Rome kept on fucking, while not stopping.

Now Suki got out from under the S2000 and wanted to throw acid into her eyes. Brian was laying on the 'Vette's hood, while Rome was standing up on the hood, and furiously masturbating, with all the cum dripping from his cock on Brian's chest. She closed her eyes and got into her Honda, but discovered that she didn't have the keys with him. She groaned, then slipped out of the garage, completely ignoring Rome and Brian.

**3\. Jimmy**

Jimmy was currently driving a Dodge Ram 3500 pickup truck filled with parts to Brian and Rome's garage. Brian and Rome had their own garage, but Tej would supply them with parts. Right now, Jimmy was delivering the parts to them. He pulled up outside the garage and walked into the garage.

"Yo guys, I got parts!" he yelled. However, Brian and Rome failed to respond to him, so he went looking for them.

He eventually went to their living quarters on the garage's second floor. He knocked on the bedroom's door, but got no answer. He walked in and saw Brian lying on the bed, sucking Rome's cock, while Rome was doing the same to him. Jimmy was quite shocked at the sight of 69. Holy fuck, how could it be possible?

Rome took his mouth off Brian's cock and turned to Jimmy.

"Oh my god, did I just say it out loud?" the Asian guy asked.

"Yes, you did. Now get out. We're not your personal porn."

"Sorry. I just came to say I got you the parts."

"Fine, give us ten minutes," Roman said, and as Jimmy left, he got Brian's cock back in his mouth and continued sucking.

After five minutes, when they both came, Brian and Rome got dressed and went down to the garage, then began unloading the parts from the truck.

**4\. Tej**

Tej also didn't have a problem with Brian and Rome's gay relationship. However, he found it annoying when they would fuck so publicly or walk while holding hands.

And Brian and Rome didn't love just racing, they also loved to party, like most of the Miami racers. Once, after a race, they drove to some Fort Lauderdale fancy club called "Speakerbox", that Tej had rented. By 5.30 AM, after hours of partying, they were in the bathroom.

Tej was currently feeling tired, and so were Suki and Jimmy. They were preparing to go back to the garage. While Suki and Jimmy had gotten into their cars, Tej, having had too many beers, needed to piss. He went to the bathroom, and got into a toilet cabin. While he was doing it, he heard some moans from another cabin. Once he was done, he could easily recognize who were moaning there. Of course, they were Brian and Rome.

"Don't tell me you are fucking there!" Tej yelled and laughed.

"We aren't!" Rome answered.

"Well, have fun not fucking there. I'm going back to the garage!" Tej yelled and left

"Okay, see ya later, nigga!" Rome answered in acknowledgement, then Tej left the club and got into his car.

**5\. Random guy**

When Brian or Rome would win a race, they'd often celebrate before heading to a party. Right now, as they were heading to a club at West Palm Beach, they had pulled into an empty I-95 rest area. Usually, Brian would suck Rome in the car, because he was flexible enough for this. Rome, however wasn't, so he couldn't suck Brian in a car. That was why they had pulled into the rest area. Brian was currently sitting on his Skyline's hood, relaxed, while Rome sucked his cock.

Suddenly some another car pulled into the rest area. Brian, being nearly blinded by its headlights, recognized this car. He had smoked this Acura RSX Type-S earlier in a race. The car stopped in front of him, then the engine was cut and the driver got out of the car.

"There you are you fucking gay boys," the guy said. "I want my eighteen back. It was supposed to be a race, not being smoked by some gay fuckass in a Skyline."

Brian easily recognized this guy. He was some stupid out-of townie from Orlando, who had suddenly showed up in a Miami race with his RSX. Brian had easily smoked him, and now Brian was 54K richer after beating his rivals. This guy surely was a damn sore loser. Heck, Brian never thought that he would follow them on the interstate.

Brian didn't even make an attempt to take the 72 G's out of his pocket. "It was a very fair race, man. You could have won it, but you didn't. Go leave us alone and drown your sorrows in a beer."

The guy suddenly pulled out a knife. "Fuck you, you gay bitch! Give me my money back!"

Rome suddenly turned to the guy, then took off his shirt, revealing a shoulder holster and a M1911 holstered in it. "You got a problem with homosexuals?" he asked.

The guy gulped as he saw the gun. His hands started shaking and he dropped the knife, not that he noticed it. "Um... no. I was just talking shit."

"Hey why don't you get into your car and go back to your fucking Orlando, then maybe I won't have to take my .45 out, ok?"

"Um... yeah, yeah, that's... I'm going," the guy said. He ran back to his Acura and left the rest area, and took off northbound to Orlando.

Rome and Brian looked at each other and both bursted into laughing. Rome pulled Brian down for a kiss, and then wrapped his mouth around Brian's cock again.

**6\. Dom**

Brian never expected Dom to come looking for him in Miami. Heck, he thought that Dom hated him after the LA fiasco. But he was a bit wrong.

One day, while Brian and Rome were again fucking at their garage on the Challenger's hood, Brian suddenly heard some brakes squealing from outside the garage. There stood a Chevy Chevelle SS, and Dom was standing near the car. He walked into the garage.

"You sure are a hard man to find, O'Conner.... hey, what the fuck?" he asked when he saw Brian and Rome fucking together.

FIN


End file.
